A Thousand Pieces
by Little D. Xylie
Summary: Luffy,Zoro and Sanji are bored,so Nami bought the Monster Trio a puzzle.No pairings


**A/N: Hey, guys. Have you ever tried to fix a 1000-pieces-puzzle? Let me tell ya, it's freakin' hard. I could barely even build the frame of the puzzle, let alone half of it. And I've tried for hours and hours. Well, that's what that had inspired this fic.**

The Monster Trio was incredibly bored.

True, Luffy has Usopp and Chopper to play with, Zoro has his training and sleeping to do and Sanji has the ladies of the ship to attend. But those are nothing compared to the thrill of a battle, the passion of a fight, the feeling of triumph and victory when the battle is won….

It's had been a rather boring week lately. No adventures, no fights, no excitement at all. For the others, it seemed like a break from all the fighting they've done. After all, the bruises and injuries from the Thriller Bark battle gonna take a long time to heal.

But for those three…

Luffy loves adventure as much as he loves the sea. He loves it as much as he loves meat. And like meat, if there were a sudden lack of adventure, it would make him depressed and bored.

Zoro wants to become the world's greatest swordsman. So he would often look for ways to improve himself, often in battles. Hell, he's a damn pirate! He needs to fight. But he prefers sleeping. Mind you, he doesn't like getting hurt much.

Sanji is cool and suave when it comes to the ladies. On the battlefield, however, he's focused, passionate and so much cooler. **(A/N:I dun like the way he fusses over Nami and Robin. Way too whipped in my opinion!)** He's easily angered, so if anyone dares to hurt his Nami-swan and Robin-chan, they'll get a full taste of his Diable Jambe. But sometimes he itches for a fight too. It's a guy thing.

So what happens if the top three fighters of the Straw Hat pirates get bored?

Utter mayhem, catastrophe, disaster, whatever you wanna call it.

Zoro and Sanji fought, it was no surprise since tension was high between the both of them. And Luffy laughing at them was no help too. When Luffy plays one of his games with Usopp and Chopper, he sometimes crashes into Zoro or Sanji. The former might be sleeping and the latter might be cooking. Whatever they were doing, they get mad when Luffy just appear out of nowhere and slams into them. Luffy and Zoro sometimes conspire to anger Sanji, just for the heck of it. Those kind of schemes often ended in chases around the Thousand Sunny, damaging the poor innocent ship. Luffy and Zoro might be grinning while Sanji yells at them in anger. Then again, it might be Luffy and Sanji who plots to make Zoro miserable. Then it's the swordsman's turn to chase and yell at them.

Whatever they're doing, their other crew members do not enjoy it.

Nami gets really annoyed since she can't do any cartography in her room with the noise outside. She can't even bath in peace! It's nice when Sanji's there to attend to her every whim but not when he's chasing the captain and first mate around the ship. She hits them on the head, she gives them hour-long lectures and she even beats them up just to get the message clear. But absolutely nothing works. They just ignored her. Well, Sanji didn't but still, he gets too caught up in the moment.

Usopp doesn't really mind but sometimes they interfere with his work. He does need to update his weapons, check his goggles, those kinda stuff. Sometimes he'd even wonder around the ship, trying to find its quirks and secrets. However, he sometimes got caught in one of Luffy's, Zoro's and Sanji's rare brawls, leaving him black and blue. He really hates that. And the noise! It's irritating. Like Nami, he can't do his things with all the shouts, the growls and the sound of people getting brutally beaten up, courtesy of the so-not-meek-and-timid navigator.

Chopper is in the same situation. He looks up to the three of them. They're all so strong and tough and knows so so much about the world. They'll protect him. He feels safe with them. But while he does like watching Sanji getting worked up and Zoro and Luffy laughing, he gets exasperated with them. It's not the noise that bothers him, it's the fact they get injured in their constant clashes. Bruises from Luffy's punches, slashes from Zoro's swords and footprints from Sanji's foot. What a waste of bandages. Oh how he wished there was a medicine for curing idiots!

Robin's actually amused. She likes watching and observing them with Chopper. They didn't dare interrupt her when she's reading; they know the consequences, so it's all good for her. Everyone knows she has a soft spot for Luffy ever since the Enies Lobby incident, so out of all of the, she has the most patience with the hyperactive teen.

Franky's the maddest out of all of them. They would often catch him muttering 'look at…what they did…stupid…oughta kill 'em…' or something like that. He doesn't like that the captain, the swordsman and the cook are wrecking his beloved ship, and he's the one that has to fix it. It's becoming quite a pain. His poor beloved Sunny-go…

Brook was the only one who seems happy with them. He likes to express how jubilant and active they are and how he want to be like that. Nami bonked him on the head for that. He'd play beautiful songs everyone would enjoy, even Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would stop halfway in their chases just to listen. Well, music does tames the beasts.

Nami could not stand it anymore. She plotted, she schemed, she did everything she deemed was necessary to keep the Monster Trio quiet. But as usual, everything failed.

Then, when they stopped at the next island, she went shopping, probably looking for something to gag them with. Then she found it. The ultimate way to get them to shut up.

"And now I present to you…A 1000-pieces-puzzle!" she exclaimed. She held the puzzle in front of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

"Huh? A puzzle? What for?" Luffy curiously asked, poking the box in front of him.

"Yeah, why bother? We aren't gonna do it anyway." Muttered Zoro. He doesn't like puzzles. Waste of his time.

"Oh Nami-swan! I shall treasure this beautiful gift forever!" exclaimed Sanji, clearly head-over-heels in love.

Nami grinned sadistically. Naturally, the plan was that they'll get so bored with the puzzle they'll fall asleep and stop making that infernal racket they've been making over the past few days.

"Oh no, you don't. You guys are gonna complete it for me! And by tomorrow, I want to see it finished, okay?" and with that, she ushered the protesting men into their room, threw in the box of puzzles and locked the door. She's still grinning sadistically.

"Don't worry, Sanji-kun. I'll cook the meals for today." She said, ignoring the yells and the pounding on the door. Then, she left.

Sanji sighed and look over to his fuming nakama, "Well, we better get this over with. Wouldn't want Nami-swan to wait." Zoro said something about whipped dogs and Sanji kicked him. Luffy just laughed.

So they began piecing all the puzzles.

10 hours later….

"I can't do this anymore…." Mumbled Luffy, burying his head into his pillow. Zoro reluctantly agreed but Sanji looked stubborn.

"But Nami-swan wants us to finish it!" the blonde whined.

"Oh shut it, princess! It's fucking impossible and you know that!" snarled Zoro. Sanji growled and the pair started fighting.

Luffy lifted his head and laughed at the sight. The cook and the swordsman stopped for a moment and glared at him. If it were anyone else, they would have melted in fright. But this was Luffy, their captain who fears nothing but the loss of his nakama and…his grandpa…

Luffy noticed and laughed harder. Zoro, on a whim, chucked a piece of the puzzle at him. The piece bounced off Luffy's head, leaving him unharmed, but very annoyed. The Straw Hat captain stopped laughing and frowned. He turned to Sanji.

"Sanji! Zoro's being mean!" he complained, pouting.

The blonde chuckled, "You kinda deserved that, captain."

Luffy pouted again and threw a puzzle-piece at him. Not expecting it, it hit Sanji right on the nose. He cursed and glared at Luffy while picking up another piece.

Luffy knew what'll happen next. As Sanji threw a piece at him, he ducked and hid behind Zoro, who looked horrified. Sanji, too angry to stop, tried to throw another piece at the rubber pirate but accidentally hit the green-haired man instead. Zoro looked as if he wants to chop Sanji into pieces. The cook back away instinctively.

Zoro grabbed fistfuls of puzzle-pieces at threw them at Sanji. Luffy laughed loudly, loud enough to anger Zoro again. So his first mate turned on him at began attacking him with puzzle-pieces. Sanji recovered enough to retaliate and so…

A puzzle-pieces war began.

"OI! You shitty rubber idiot!"

"Luffy! You idiot! You're dead!"

"I-I didn't do it! It was Sanji!"

"WHAT!"

"Cheh, only you can be so stupid to believe the idiot, marimo."

"Luffy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Shishishi…Yeah!"

"Wh-what are you guys doing? Nooo!"

"A job well done, captain."

"It was fun!"

"Why you little… you'll pay for this!"

"Oh no! Sanji's turned into a puzzle monster! Heeeeeeeeeelp! Zoro!"

"Ahah! Take that, you shitty rubber head!"

"Fuck! Take that, you stupid whipped princess!"

"oh fucking hell! Are you two conspiring against me?"

"The prince of Retardia got owned by puzzle-pieces."

"Good one, Zoro!" Sanji, you look so funny! Shishishi!"

"DIE, YOU SHITHEADS!"

"Ah, Sanji's angry."

"You think?"

"We should run, Zoro."

"Run where? We're in our room."

"We'll…uh…run around the room!"

"Fine by me."

"Here! Take that! You're dead, you hear me! You fucking shitheads!"

"We aren't deaf, blondie. We can hear you."

"Sanji! I want meat!"

"Is that all you think about, Luffy?"

"Yep-"

"SHUT UP, YOU RETARDS!"

"Zoro! We must fight back!"

"I agree. Let's take down the mellorine idiot."

The rest of the crew sighed. Their top three fighters had been going on at it for hours and hours, and they don't seem to have any intentions of stopping. They cringed when they heard a loud crash from the boys' room.

Nami slumped to the floor in defeat. There's no taming the Monster Trio…

"You guys are torturing me on purpose, aren't you?"

**A/N:I have to admit, I was the one bored enough to do this. So love it or hate it? Good or bad? On a scale of 1-10, how was it? Pls review!**


End file.
